I Will Fight For Us
by Katoki Chika
Summary: Re-post karena setengah cerita ke-italic :') / Takdir dengan kejam memisahkan Sasuke dengan Sakura yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Namun takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, dan kali ini Sasuke bertekad akan mempertahankan mereka. Meskipun dia harus melawan satu-satunya orang yang dia hormati, Uchiha Fugaku. / Newbie, RnR ya


**I Will Fight For Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **8.30 p.m. Tokyo, Residence District 2**

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Anaknya, Haruno Sarada, sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah baru di Tokyo. Mereka baru saja pindah kembali atas permintaan Sarada setelah lama tinggal di Taiwan.

Di apartemen itu, ada Sarada yang sedang asik melipat burung bangau. Sepertinya sudah lama dia melakukan itu karena banyak origami burung bangau bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Sarada sedang apa? Banyak sekali origaminya." Sakura menghampiri putri semata wayangnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Sarada lagi lipat origami Ma, Sarada mau lipat seribu buah!" Jawabnya semangat membuat Sakura terkekeh.

"Memangnya mau ngapain, sampai bikin sebanyak itu?"

Sarada menurunkan tangannya lalu mengambil origami baru. "Kemarin Sarada baca buku cerita Inojin, tentang seorang anak yang sakit keras, lalu dia melipat seribu burung bangau dari origami. Harapannya untuk sembuh terkabul Ma! Sarada juga ingin harapan Sarada terkabul."

Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat kepolosan anaknya. Harapan ya, dia sudah lama kehilangan harapannya. Sejak pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkannya karena dipaksa keluarga Uchiha, dia yang tidak diterima dalam keluarga Uchiha harus membesarkan Sarada sendirian.

"Memangnya apa harapan Sarada? Kenapa tidak minta sama Mama saja?"

Sarada terdiam, menatap origaminya yang hampir selesai lalu menjawab, "Sarada ingin bertemu dengan Papa.."

Sakura tertegun. Hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik. Putrinya merindukan sosok Papanya. "Sayang, kamu kan tau kenapa kita tidak bisa ketemu Papa.."

"Iya, Sarada ngerti Ma, tapi Sarada tetap rindu sama Papa.. Sarada tau keluarga Papa membenci kita dan tidak ada yang boleh tau kalau kita punya hubungan, tapi.." Sarada tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tertunduk menangis. Memang, untuk anak berumur 10 tahun, Sarada terhitung sudah dewasa sekali. Kepintaran Uchiha dan Haruno menurun padanya, mengakibatkan dia jauh lebih pintar dan dewasa dibanding anak seumurannya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sarada tunggu di sini ya, jangan nakal, jangan pergi keluar, Mama ada operasi darurat, okay?" Sarada mengangguk lalu dibalas oleh Sakura dengan mencium kening Sarada sebelum bergegas lari keluar. Sarada yang bosan membuka-buka laci Mamanya lalu menemukan notebook berwarna pink._

' _Buku catatan Mama?' Batin Sarada lalu membuka buku itu. Dia terkejut ketika menyadari itu buku diary. Dasarnya dia orang yang suka penasaran, dia membaca diary Sakura tanpa seizin pemiliknya._

 _Diary Mamanya menyebutkan seorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pertemuan mereka, masa-masa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sarada tertawa geli membaca cerita yang ditulis Mamanya dalam buku itu. Sampai dia tiba di satu catatan._

" _Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak datang bulan. Tadi siang aku beli test-pack, dan ternyata aku hamil. Jelas janin ini anak Sasuke-kun. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Kuliahku belum selesai, aku dan Sasuke-kun belum menikah, Sasuke juga masih harus meneruskan kewajibannya sebagai penerus Uchiha Corp. Apa aku harus kasih tau Sasuke-kun mengenai janin ini?"_

 _Sarada melotot membaca diary Mamanya. Dia lanjut membaca halaman lainnya._

" _Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun tau. Entah darimana dia tau, dan dia ngotot ingin menikahiku. Aku bahagia, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Ayahnya menyimpan harapan tinggi untuknya dan pastinya tidak akan menerima menantu yang hamil di luar nikah meskipun anak yang kukandung ini anak Sasuke. Sasuke-kun tetap bersikeras ingin menikahiku."_

 _._

 _._

" _Fugaku-san, ayah Sasuke, marah besar ketika Sasuke-kun bilang ingin menikahiku. Sasuke dipaksa meninggalkanku, dia mengutukku dan memaksaku menggugurkan anakku. Mana mungkin aku sanggup membunuh bayi yang bahkan belum melihat dunia ini? Bayi ini bukti cintaku dengan Sasuke-kun, dan dengan tega ayah Sasuke memaksaku menggugurkan bayi ini._

 _Dia bahkan mendorongku hingga jatuh lalu mengusirku. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke-kun mengamuk, namun aku tidak mau menjadi sumber kehancuran hidup Sasuke. Masa depannya masih panjang dan terjamin, tidak perlu ternodai oleh aku yang yatim piatu dan hamil anaknya. Itu terakhir kali aku bertemu Sasuke-kun."_

 _._

 _._

" _Anakku, kamu baik-baik saja kan dalam perut Mama? Maaf ya Mama tidak becus menjagamu. Mama sudah tidak kerja lagi, dan sekarang kita tinggal di tepi jalan, tapi bukan karena kamu kok, karena Mama melanggar aturan dan tidak becus. Bertahan ya nak, Sarada yang kuat ya dalam perut Mama. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, Mama ingin melihatmu, mengurusmu, memegang tanganmu, meskipun tidak ada Papa. Biasanya kamu menendang-nendang perut Mama, kenapa hari ini kamu diam? Kamu lapar ya nak? Bertahan ya Sarada, Mama mohon.. Mama juga lapar.."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kami-sama, kumohon, jika Engkau memang ada, biarkan Sarada hidup. Aku tidak kuat lagi, tapi aku ingin Sarada melihat dunia ini. Hari ini aku memakai uang terakhir hasil mengemis untuk makan. Sudah berhari-hari Sarada tidak bergerak dalam perutku. Kami-sama kumohon biarkan Sarada hidup, biarkan anakku hidup.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Sarada menangis membaca catatan Sakura. Ternyata dia anak di luar nikah. Sarada menangis histeris mengetahui betapa kelamnya masa lalu Mamanya._ _Sasuke yang tak sengaja menghamili Sakura, dipaksa untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura dianggap perempuan murahan yang menggoda Sasuke, dilarang menemui Sasuke, dipaksa menggugurkan kandungannya, dan hidup terlunta-lunta di jalan._

 _Selama ini Sasuke diam-diam sering membiayainya meskipun Sakura selalu menolak uang dari Sasuke. Dia memang yatim piatu, tapi dia masih kerja._

 _Namun setelah dia hamil, dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya di Akamichi Restaurant. Saat dia merasa akan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Tsunade Senju datang menyelamatkannya. Tsunade memperlakukan Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri, membantu Sakura dalam kehamilannya, proses kelahiran Sarada, bahkan melanjutkan studi Sakura dalam kedokteran yang hampir selesai namun terputus karena kendala biaya._

 _Setelah selesai, dia pindah mengurus Rumah Sakit Senju milik Tsunade di Taiwan, sampai Sarada minta kembali ke Tokyo._

* * *

 **Present**

Sakura mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah karena air mata. Dia tak tau harus berkata apa, memeluk anaknya yang masih menangis. Lama dia memeluk Sarada sampai Sarada tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dia menggendong Sarada yang mungil lalu menidurkannya dalam kamar Sarada.

Kamar Sarada didominasi warna pink yang mengingatkan Sarada dengan Mamanya. Kamarnya tidak luas, namun nyaman, dicat warna pink dan biru navy. Kasur Queen size bersprei pink diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar, diapit meja kecil putih di sisi kiri-kanannya. Lemari berukuran sedang warna pink soft terletak di samping kasur merapat ke dinding biru navy, sedangkan di seberang kamar dekat jendela, meja belajar dan rak buku Sarada berwarna coklat terang merapat ke dinding pink.

Sederhana, namun ideal untuk anaknya yang suka belajar.

Sakura menatap wajah Sarada yang tertidur dengan bekas air mata di pipinya. Setetes, dua tetes air mata jatuh dari manik emeraldnya, diam-diam dia juga merindukan lelakinya. Sedih, karena Sarada mungkin tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Papanya. Sakura berdiri, menyalakan lampu tidur di samping kasur Sarada, lalu keluar menutup pintu.

Sesampainya dia di kamarnya yang masih berantakan dengan kardus di mana-mana, dia duduk meringkuk di samping kasurnya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Kamu dengar itu Sasuke? Bisakah kamu merasakan rindu kami? Anak kita benar-benar merindukan sosokmu sayang. Sarada menginginkanmu..' Hanya angin malam yang bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka menjadi saksi kepedihan yang dirasakan keluarga Haruno malam ini.

.

.

 **9.00 p.m. Tokyo, Alpha Residence District**

Sasuke duduk di balkon kamarnya, terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. 10 tahun sudah berlalu namun tak seharipun lewat tanpa dia memikirkan wanitanya. Wanita gulalinya. Dia merindukan Sakura, wangi Sakura yang tercium setiap dia memeluknya, suara Sakura, kebiasaan kecilnya seperti bersenandung setiap masak, bibir yang manyun setiap Sasuke mengetuk kepalanya dengan dua jari, tawanya, cara jalannya,

Semuanya,

Semua tentang Sakura,

Sesak, dia terlalu merindukan Sakura, apalagi mengingat dia terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura saat Sakura mengandung anaknya. ANAKNYA.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke. Anaknya pasti sekarang sudah besar. Kelas 5 SD. Laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Dia yakin anaknya pasti memiliki rambut hitam dan mata onyx turunan Uchiha. Pasti itu. Dengan kulit putih agak pucat, seperti Papanya. Tapi bentuk wajahnya turunan Sakura, dengan dahi lebar. Sasuke terkekeh kecil membayangkan anaknya, lalu tersenyum miris.

Saking rindunya, aku sampai membayangkan bagaimana rupa anakku. Begitulah batin Sasuke.

Angin malam berhembus lembut, membuat Sasuke merinding. Tiba-tiba rindunya bertambah kuat, seolah-olah angin itu berkata, "Sasuke, aku dan anak kita merindukanmu, anak kita menginginkanmu, Sarada menginginkanmu.."

Sasuke terperanjat, rasa apa ini? Seperti dia harus bertemu Sakura sekarang, memeluknya, memeluk anaknya. Sarada? Dia berdiri lalu tergesa-gesa menuju HP nya. Tak biasanya Sasuke begini, dia biasanya kalem, tenang, bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

* * *

 **3 months later, Tokyo Central Activity District, SD Tokyo**

"Huh, Mama lama." Sudah hampir 1 jam Sarada menunggu Mamanya menjemputnya, namun Mamanya tak datang-datang. Sekolah sudah sepi. Karena kesal, dia memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki sendiri. Tokyo kota yang aman dengan tingkat kriminalitas rendah, jadi dia yakin tak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri tepi jalan yang ramai dilalui kendaraan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya terkagum karena selama ini dalam mobil, dia tak bisa melihat gedung sekeliling. Tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan tulisan UCHIHA CORP. dan lambang kipas merah bergagang putih terpatri di atas pintu masuk yang elegan.

'Uchiha? Seperti pernah dengar.' Batin Sarada. Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam metallic berhenti tepat di depannya. Sopir mobil itu keluar lalu membuka pintu sambil membungkuk, "Sasuke-sama." Dari mobil itu keluar seorang pria berjas biru navy, dengan wajah yang dingin dan angkuh namun berwibawa. Rambutnya yang memiliki model khas ekor ayam berwarna hitam, dengan mata onyx yang menyorotkan sinar dingin.

Pria itu melihat sekeliling, lalu terdiam menatap anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. Anak itu berambut hitam, dengan mata onyx yang sama dengannya, memakai kacamata berbingkai merah. 'Kemana ibu anak ini, kenapa anaknya dibiarkan berkeliaran sendi-' batinnya berhenti ketika melihat nametag anak itu.

Haruno Sarada

.

.

.

Sakura membawa mobilnya pelan sambil melihat sekeliling. 'Kami-sama aku terlambat menjemput Sarada dan sekarang dia hilang! Tolonglah Kami-sama, jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa'. Dia mengelilingi daerah sekitar sekolah Sarada, namun nihil.

Sakura melaju menuju Tokyo Central Activity Distric, berharap anaknya ada di sana, dan benar saja, dari kejauhan dia melihat Sarada berdiri terpaku menatap seseorang. Sakura segera memarkirkan mobilnya dekat situ lalu berlari menghampiri Sarada. "Sarada!"

Sarada menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalinya. "Mama!"

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti melihat wanita berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya. Oops, lebih tepatnya, ke arah anak yang di depannya. "Sarada!" Teriak wanita itu memanggil.

"Mama!"

'Sakura? Tunggu, Mama?! Berarti-' batin Sasuke.

Sakura yang terlalu panik dan khawatir tidak sempat melihat orang di depan Sarada, memeluk anaknya lalu mengomelinya, "Kami-sama, demi apapun lain kali jangan jalan kaki sendirian lagi, tunggu saja Mama pasti jemput. Maaf tadi Mama ada pasien darurat. Kalau kamu kenapa-napa gimana?" Sakura mencium kepala Sarada sambil mengusapnya cepat, lalu berdiri merangkul anaknya.

Saat itu dia sadar, dunianya hampir saja runtuh, kakinya lemas nyaris tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Mata emerald itu bertemu dengan mata onyx yang selama ini dirindukannya. Kaget, tubuhnya tak sanggup bergerak. Dia ingin lari menjauh, tapi kakinya seperti dipaku.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya lirih. Tak percaya, setelah 10 tahun menghindari Sasuke, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Sasuke kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, langsung memeluk Sakura yang lama hilang dari hidupnya. "Sakura.. Sakura ku.." Racaunya tak jelas. Wangi tubuh Sakura masih sama, wangi cherry yang lembut dan manis.

"Aku tak percaya ini, aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, aku-" Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa, sementara Sasuke diam memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Memang dasar Uchiha sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. Mau bagaimanapun, dia sangat merindukan Papanya Sarada ini. Oh iya, Sarada. Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke lalu dengan canggung memperkenalkan Sarada. "Sasuke, ini Haruno Sarada, putriku."

"Putrimu? Berarti-"

"Iya, dia anakmu, Sasuke. Anak kita." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia tak menyangka, hari dimana Sarada bisa bertemu Papanya sampai juga. Sasuke berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak perempuan yang masih tak percaya dengan yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

"Hai Sarada, salam kenal, aku Papa." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Iya, bukan senyum tipis yang biasa disunggingkannya, tapi senyum bahagia Sasuke yang sangat sangat sangat langka. Tangan Sarada gemetaran menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai Papanya ini.

"Pa-Papa?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sarada. Dia senang sekali bisa mendengar anak yang selama ini hanya bisa dia bayangkan, sekarang memanggilnya Papa di depannya.

"Papa!" Sarada melompat lalu memeluk Sasuke dan dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar mereka masih di luar, melepas Sarada dengan berat hati lalu berkata, "Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam. Nanti kita cerita-cerita di kantor Papa. Mama juga ikut ya." Sakura yang tersipu mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya Mama, menggandeng tangan Sarada lalu ikut masuk ke gedung Uchiha Corp.

Namun Sasuke lupa, alasan pertama dia dan Sakura terpisahkan dulu. Di sisi lain, ada yang melihat reuni keluarga mengharukan itu lalu mengangkat telponnya, jelas menelpon seseorang.

"Fugaku-sama, Haruno Sakura sudah kembali. Dan dia sudah bertemu Sasuke-sama."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hiyaaa berani banget Chika bikin fanfic multichapter lain sementara 'My Fairytale' aja belum selesai. Gapapa deh, ide tuh kalo uda muncul rugi kalo ga dituangin /diketok**

 **Kelanjutan fanfic ini bergantung dari review anda, kalo mau Chika lanjutin, review yaa~ arigatou gozaimas~ m(^_^)m chuu~**


End file.
